[unreadable] This proposal is for the competitive renewal of our ARCH program at Florida International University (an MSI). Our partner (RIU) institution is the University of Miami which hosts an NIEHS MFBS Center and an NIEHS/ NSF OHH Center. A two fold approach which includes faculty development and infrastructure development is being used. The MFBS Center encompasses two principle research themes; Marine Toxins and dietary risk and Marine Models of human disease. The OHH Center focuses on algal toxins and genomics and pathogenic microbes. For this ARCH program, we will continue to pursue our research theme of Algal Toxins and will expand our research into Trace Metals in the environment. This program will be a collaborative effort between eight faculty from four departments at FIU and six faculty from four departments at the University of Miami. An Administrative and Planning Core will provide administrative and clerical support to ARCH investigators at FIU and will coordinate activities with UM. In addition to an administrative assistant, who will assist with day to day operations, this core will be composed of three committees to direct and oversee the progress of the program; the IAC, the Executive Committee and the EAC. Program Evaluation will be provided through this core by an independent evaluator. The principal goal of the ARCH program is to establish externally funded, independent research programs in environmental health sciences which are relevant to the NIEHS mission at FIU. The Administrative and planning core will promote these goals through seminars and workshops, and will track the progress of ARCH faculty and provide this data to the independent evaluator. The Research Program Development Core will be composed of two core facilities and research and pilot projects. We propose the continuation of the Toxic Algae Culture Facility to support the research and two pilot projects. This core provides materials and services to ARCH researchers. In addition, we propose to add a Trace Metal Core Facility, which will support three of the proposed pilot projects. This facility will provide analytical support in trace metal analysis to ARCH researchers. Pilot projects will permit ARCH faculty at FIU to acquire preliminary data for research program grant applications. [unreadable]